La historia mas bizarra de mi vida
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Sesshoumaru ya con 80 años de su vida recuerda la noche mas bizarra que tuvo la cual conllevaba la muerta de su hermano menor, situaciones sobrenaturales con lemon incluido. One Shot-Completo.


Esta historia sale de la nada un día 31 de Octubre de 2010, simplemente me puse a leer algunas historias del Sr. Stephen King, para mi el mejor y mas grande escritor de suspenso y de la nada, al leer la palabra "motel" empecé a escribir como loca sin parar.

Espero que a alguien le guste la historia, jamás he escrito algo igual, así que no me tiren piedras porque duelen mucho, mejor tomates... esos no duele n_n

Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente los tomo para mi perversión y para entretener.

Advertencia: este fic tiene lemon y está relatado en primera persona por Sesshoumaru quien es el protagonista de mi historia.

* * *

**-La historia mas bizarra de mi vida-**

**By Kame**

Nunca he sido un tipo bueno y a mis casi 80 años rodeados de tanta gente que me ha amado durante mucho tiempo, lo reconozco como un pesar que ha afligido mi alma desde ya vario tiempo que ni siquiera lo puedo recordar.

Desde muy pequeño fui bueno para los negocios y siempre me dediqué a ellos. Al salir del colegio me dediqué a los negocios de la familia Taisho como si fuese lo primordial en mi vida, olvidándome por completo de mi propia existencia, amaba a mis padres y sobre todo a mi único hermano, mi hermano menor que tanto se parecía físicamente a mi, con la diferencia que al vernos él parecía una débil flor la cual si la tocaban podría morir en un instante, en cambio yo parecía el tronco de un gran árbol al cual si llegaba a tocarlo el filo de cualquier instrumento jamás llegaría a su corteza y nunca de derrumbaría.

Si, éramos muy diferentes en el carácter.

Siempre fui caprichoso, orgulloso e inteligente, nunca lo acepté pero tampoco fui en contra de aquellos sentimientos a pesar que sabía, ya que mi madre era una devota muy católica, que dicha actitud llevaría mi alma directa al infierno, por lo menos según sus creencias las cuales me reprochaba cada vez que podía. Pero era la única forma en que había podido salir adelante. Mi familia no tenía un estatus social alto, simplemente éramos trabajadores y nos dedicábamos a la venta de diferentes productos. Mi padre era muy bueno vendiéndolos pero desde aquel verano al salir de la prepa me uní a él en el negocio familiar el cual prosperó de una manera como nunca nadie lo hubiese imaginado, quintuplicando nuestros ingresos dándole una vida mejor a mi pequeño hermano y forjándome, sin ni siquiera saberlo, mi propia tumba la cual estaría llena de sombras y tinieblas.

Ya casi estaba por cumplir los 28 años, mi hermano recién cumplía sus 15 años. La diferencia era casi abismal ¿Quién se hubiera podido imaginar que mi madre que me concebía a los 25 años de edad y que no podía tener mas hijos, tendría uno luego de 13 años de estarlo intentando al darse por vencida? Por lo que Inuyasha, que así se llamaba mi hermano menor, era increíblemente amado y consentido por todos nosotros y a pesar que yo nunca se lo dije, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, ¡como me hubiese gustado haberme comportado de una diferente manera cuando él estaba vivo!

Mi corazón aun se estruja al recordar que la noche en que murió me pasó una de mis experiencias más bizarras de toda mi vida.

Estaba en un viaje de negocios fuera de la ciudad, era casi un desierto en donde yo estaba pasando en mi convertible negro que recién compraba medio año atrás, un jaguar convertible hecho a la medida, con rines especiales, asientos de cuero y tablero de madera, con un aparato de sonido de 10 CD y un pequeño DVD. La noche me había tomado por sorpresa luego de salir de una reunión en un poblado lejano y desconocido por lo que no me percataba que al dar una vuelta equivocada me encontraba en un lugar que jamás había visto y que de hecho se iba tornando mas lúgubre con cada kilómetro que avanzaba.

No podía detenerme aunque lo quisiera, ya que no se veía ningún alma por ningún lado y aunque la hubiese visto mi orgullo no me permitía admitir que me encontraba perdido y el pedir una dirección era admitir una debilidad de mi parte. Encendí el GPS de mi convertible de casi de ¼ de millón de dólares, ya que por ese precio estaba seguro que podía manejar en automático y leerme el pensamiento llevándome directo a mi casa para celebrar que Inuyasha terminaba el colegio con honores y que luego empezaría en una de las mejores preparatorias de la ciudad. Pero estaba muy equivocado, el maldito GPS no tenía cobertura en un lugar tan deshabitado, en ese mismo instante hubiera podido jurar que solamente el diablo entraba en aquella soledad.

Cuando, para mi bendita suerte, pude visualizar a lo lejos un pequeño motel, aunque aquello mas parecía una vieja casa sacada de un cuento de horror mas que un lugar habitable, pero se veía iluminado por lo que pude suponer que alguien estaría viviendo allí.

Un poco escéptico ante la escena decidí bajarme y pedir una habitación para poder descansar un poco y luego irme en cuanto saliera el sol.

El interior le hacía honor al exterior, la casa era enorme, tenía dos pisos y por lo menos en ese instante pude contar 12 habitaciones, lo cual ya era demasiado. Un abanico daba vueltas lentamente en lo que podía llamar el 'lobby', todo el piso era de madera el cual crujía horrorosamente al momento de pisarla, un mostrador de madera vieja tapaba a un vejete de barbas puntiaguda y pálida piel que estaba sentado leyendo un periódico. De no haber sido porque no existía nada mas en aquel desierto hubiese pensado que quedarme en el aire acondicionado a la intemperie adentro de mi convertible era la mejor opción, sin embargo preferí mejor aventurarme, total, era casi improbable que en ese vejestorio de madera apolillada ocurriera algo siniestro.

-Buenas noches joven- saludó seriamente y de lo mas normal al verme mientras colocaba el periódico a un lado del mostrador –Desea una habitación o una dirección?-

-Una habitación, si no es mucha molestia-

-Planta baja o planta alta?-

-Cualquier está bien-

El viejo sonrió de manera casi asquerosa mostrando algunos sus dientes podridos y encillas solas, en donde imaginé que alguna vez habían estado dientes en buen estado. Tocó una campanilla que me sacó de mi pesadilla entrando a una nueva, una vieja regordeta de cabello blanco largo recogido en una coleta blanca con un parche en su ojo derecho apareció por detrás como si fuese un fantasma. ¡Maldición! Hubiese llamado en ese instante a la compañía para que mandaran por mi en algún helicóptero pero ni siquiera mi celular pegaba en aquel distante lugar, además el hacer aquello hubiese aceptado que mi miedo superaba cualquier razonamiento, aquello era impensable, mi orgullo jamás lo permitiría. Alcé mi mirada bajando mi ceja izquierda mientras elevaba la otra con un aire de superioridad.

-Qué habitación Totosai?- preguntó la mujer que a pesar de ser vieja y que la vida al parecer la había maltratado, tenía mejor aspecto que el viejo.

-La 5, Kaede... siempre la 5- Expresó mientras le entregaba una llave.

Casi pude notar como un destello salió detrás de él ¿Por qué se excitaba tanto al dar una habitación? Era muy probable, por la ubicación de aquel lugar, que nunca recibieran un huésped, quizás el decir que 10 se acercaban al año era inclusive demasiado, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría tener un negocio en un lugar habitado por la nada? Bah! Pensé aburrido, era algo que no me importaba, especialmente porque aquel lugar tan lúgubre me salvaba de pasar toda la noche a la intemperie donde solo Dios sabía en donde me encontraba.

-Vamos por aquí chico...- Masculló la vieja mientras intentaba tomar mi maletín, al parecer ella era 'la botones'.

-No se preocupe señora, yo la llevo- Aseguré mientras se lo arrebataba y empezaba a caminar detrás de ella.

Caminamos por un corto pasillo algo estrecho, era difícil que dos personas pudieran pasar al mismo tiempo. Subimos por unas escaleras que parecían que en cualquier momento colapsarían por lo que al momento de dar cualquier pisada segura daba una pequeña para demostrarme que aquella madera resistiría mi peso.

Entramos a la pequeña habitación. Una cama de tamaño regular con una sabanas blanca un poco curtidas estaba en medio de la habitación, a la par de la ventana estaba un pequeño sillón café, el cual no pude estar seguro si había sido su color natural o tenía el color del desgaste del tiempo, una pequeña mesa de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama que tenía una lámpara y un pequeño tapete redondo estaba al entrar en aquel lugar. A pesar de darme la impresión que no se había hecho una buena limpieza en mucho tiempo, quizás desde que aquellos vejetes eran jóvenes, pero no pude encontrar ni una marca de polvo o telaraña, lo cual por lo menos me daba una confianza de poderme sentar aquel sillón o acostarme en aquella cama para descansar un poco.

-El baño está al final de este piso, es un baño común, no hay agua caliente- Aseguró, ¡como si yo quisiera darme un baño en aquel mugre lugar! Pensé algo asqueado pero traté de conservar mi neutral gesto, asentí tratando de hacer una mueca con boca mientras ella sonrió de lado –Entonces.. que tengas buena noche chico... y espero que te dejen dormir...-

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al momento en que sentí como ella azotó la puerta, un frío tan intenso recorrió aquella habitación que no había sido utilizada en muchísimo tiempo y en donde aun podía sentir el olor molesto del polvo pasando por mi nariz aunque no pudiera encontrar rastro de ello, en un segundo sentí como cada uno de mis bellos se erizaba como si alguien me rozara, habría podido jurar que alguien estaba detrás de mi viéndome con unos ojos que podía atravesar mi piel, sentí el aroma del perfume de Inuyasha escabullirse por mi olfato y en el mismo instante desvanecerse por completo, sacudí mi cabeza de manera tan fuerte que pensé que se desprendería de mi cuello. Lo mejor era meterse debajo de aquellas sabanas curtidas y dormirme hasta el día siguiente.

Vi mi reloj el cual indicaba que eran las 8 menos cuarto, ¡todavía es muy temprano! pensé un poco decepcionado inclusive viendo en mi cabeza como mis padres junto con Inuyasha celebraban su graduación, era un imbécil por habérmela perdido todo por un simple negocio, aunque se tratase de incrementar las ventas en un 40%, era lo único que siempre pensaba... "el negocio".

Restregué mis ojos con mi mano izquierda, lo importante era descansar para poderme olvidar en el mugrero en el que me encontraba. Pasó casi dos horas, tiempo en el cual dormía como desde hacía tiempo no lo hacía, sin embargo en aquel instante pude sentir como alguien entraba en la habitación, a pesar que no escuché ningún sonido al abrir la puerta ruidosa si podía escuchar las pisadas de alguien al pisar la madera vieja y chillona.

Me senté molesto al sentir que alguien invadía mi preciada privacidad, pero ¿Qué se creían? Solo por ser un nuevo visitante no significaban que estaban en el derecho de entrar y salir cuando ellos quisieran, ¡malditos viejetes..! pensé molesto una vez mas.

-Pero qué se creen eh..?- Pregunté alzando la voz, pero mi sorpresa era mas que obvia, mis ojos estaban abierto como cual platos blancos y vacíos, mi cara pálida y mi respiración aunque débil pero era cortante, inclusive pude escuchar como en aquel preciso instante mi reloj de pulsera se detuvo como si su batería hubiese expirado en un segundo. Tenía ante mi, una belleza sin igual, una chica alta, delgada, de cabello negro azabache, aunque no lacio sino que un poco rebelde, con un pequeño flequillo, vestía un traje tan singular de colegiala, falda verde, con camisa manga larga blanca y una pequeña corbata color roja, a mi parecer ella podía tener quizás unos 20 años, pero su vestimenta me confundía sobremanera.

-Hola! Me llamo Kagome... y tu, eres Sesshoumaru no?- ¡¿Como sabía mi nombre? ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

-Así es... porqué me interrumpes?-

-Andaba buscándote Sesshoumaru- Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa tan angelical que habría jurado haber visto un aura blanca alrededor de ella, lo cual era prácticamente imposible –Soy la hija de los dueños de este local... tengo 18 años-

-18 años? No te parece ridículo andar vistiendo ese traje de colegiala?- Pensé aburrido mientras ella se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

-A mis padres les encantan así que... ¡que mas da!- Nuevamente aquella sonrisa angelical se desbordaba de sus labios, mi corazón empezaba a latir mas fuertemente y sin saber por qué, nunca antes me pasaba algo tan peculiar.

-Eres una niña ridícula...-Expresé no se ni porqué, quizás era el mismo nerviosismo que me hacía sentir, se acercó a mi de manera intimidante y hasta un poco sensual –Pe...pero qué haces...?- pregunté sorprendido al ver como deslizaba su mano por mi pantalón.

-Nada.. simplemente me han dicho que vives en un estrés extremo y que sería bueno que alguien te relajara-

Quise decir algo mas, pero simplemente no pude su boca ahora estaba unida con la mía y su lengua jugueteaba con la mía. Hábilmente quitó el cinturón de mi pantalón con una mano para luego desabrocharlo con ambas, era imposible que eso estuviese pasando, trataba de esclarecer mi mente pero era prácticamente imposible, aquella mujer olía a jazmines recién cortados con una fina marca de rosas también, era un olor tan embriagante que nublaba cada uno de mis sentidos 'espero que te dejen dormir', recordé las palabras de la vieja en aquel preciso momento, quizás a eso se refería cuando expresaba aquella frase, era probable que conocía la clase de hija que tenía.

-Espera...- La separé tomando sus hombros con mis manos, pasó su lengua en su labio superior de manera lenta y sensual para luego morder su labio inferior.

-Porqué me paras? En realidad... no quieres... que continúe?- Preguntó mientras escabulló su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior para tomarme por completo, cerré mis ojos tratando de tragar, aunque con mucha dificultad.

-Tus... padres...?-

-No te preocupes... ellos.. no notarán... nada...-

Ya no quise seguirla deteniendo, total! Sería un encuentro ocasional, nunca mas la volvería a ver. No dudé en dejarme llevarme por la lujuria del momento.

Siguió tomando mi virilidad con suma experiencia, asumí que no debía de ser el primero. Se agachó no dejando de mirarme directo a los ojos y pasar su lengua alrededor de sus labios, yo me encontraba realmente excitado. Tomó todo mi miembro engulléndoselo por completo, inclusive sintiendo cuando topaba con su garganta, simplemente me hizo gemir. Continuó masturbándome con su mano derecha, jamás había experimentado una paja igual, si continuaba en aquel ritmo no duraría mucho tiempo. Dicho y hecho, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos empezó a hacerlo con mas fuerza y rapidez, justo en aquel instante pude sentir como mi respiración se agitaba y mi erección se volvía mas dura, estaba a punto de eyacular cuando ella acercó su rostro llenándola por completo de toda mi sustancia blanquecina.

Ambos estábamos cansados, nuestras respiraciones a mil por hora y nuestra excitación todavía a flor de piel. Tomó la misma sábana limpiándose por completo, para luego empezar a desnudarse enfrente de mi, ella era perfecta tanto fuera por dentro, sus senos eran firmes y redondos, su vientre era plano dibujando una figura perfecta, sus glúteos eran tan duros que me enloquecía tocarlos. Llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca lamiéndolos por completo para luego introducirlos en su propia cavidad, cerró sus ojos y gimió como nunca antes había escuchado a una mujer hacerlo. Me miró fijamente para luego tomar de nuevo mi masculinidad y dirigirla hacía ella.

Empezó a introducírselo lenta y tortuosamente, los dos tragábamos con dificultad. Tomé sus senos con ambas manos para acariciar sus pezones con mis dedos, el vaivén que ejercía era un poco mas rápido de cuando empezaba. Recorrí su vientre con mi mano derecha llegando hasta su clítoris masajeándolo poco a poco, su empuje comenzó a ser más rápido y salvaje, al parecer encontraba perfectamente su punto débil brindándonos mas placer. Una vez mas el orgasmo me alcanzaba con la diferencia que en esta ocasión le llegaba a ella también. Gritó mi nombre todo lo que pudo, pensé que alguien entraría la habitación en ese instante pero para nuestra fortuna no sucedió así.

Se separó de mí desplomándose literalmente a mi costado, en realidad había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Él simplemente quieres que te relajes Sesshoumaru...- Balbuceó.

-Él? Te refieres a tu padre? El administrador de este hotel?- Pregunté confundido.

-No... me refiero a Inuyasha...- Aquello me dejaba impactado, ¿Cómo aquella chica podía conocer a mi hermano?

-Cómo lo conoces? Cuando? A donde lo conociste?-

-Hace un rato... por cierto, dijo que fue buena idea que tu fueras a esa reunión, de lo contrario de haber estado con él como lo habían planeado quizás habrías corrido la misma suerte- Un intenso frío recorrió cada parte de mi ser, nuevamente mi respiración se volvía mas agitada de lo usual, aunque en esta ocasión no era por la excitación que aquella chica me hacía sentir.

-Ka..gome no?- Pregunté, ella asintió siempre con su agradable sonrisa –Porqué dices eso? Podrías explicarte mejor? No entiendo nada de lo que dices...!-

-Estoy segura que no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo, pero... tu hermano Inuyasha fue secuestrado y lo mataron...- Unas terribles náuseas se apoderaron de todo mi ser el cual estaba temblando como árbol en una fuerte ventisca.

-CÓMO PUEDES DECIR UNA COSA ASÍ?- Grité desesperado mientras me paraba de un solo golpe inclusive olvidándome de mi propia desnudez.

-Se que es difícil entender algo así Sesshoumaru, pero lo siento.. es la verdad... él está muerto... lo descubrieron hace un par de horas justo cuando te quedabas dormido-

Cerré mis ojos, sentí como algo pesado intentaba colarse a través de ellos, los apuñaba una y otra vez y podía sentir como mi cabeza daba vueltas, llevé ambas manos a mi cien tratando que mis párpados respondieran a mis órdenes y se abrieran una vez mas. Una fuerte luz se colaba por encima de las delgadas y gastadas cortinas. En ese momento lo entendí. Respire una vez mas con normalidad mientras apoyé mi codo izquierdo sobre mi rodilla y llevaba mi mano hacía mi frente, ¡todo había sido una maldita pesadilla! Miré mi reloj de reojo mientras visualizaba también como mi pecho se movía constantemente, eran las 7 y 20 minutos, ya era día.

Me dispuse a colocarme la ropa nuevamente, aunque no recordaba habérmele quitado, pero quizás entre mi sueño erótico con aquella mujer en algún momento desaparecía por mi propia mano. Bajé las escaleras tratando de recordar mis pisadas del día anterior y así asegurare que la madera no se rompería provocándome alguna lesión.

Nuevamente estaba enfrente de aquel viejo mostrador con el vejete leyendo su periódico. Aquella sonrisa tan asquerosa parecía que era su única ya que aparentemente siempre la llevaba consigo.

-Tuviste buena noche hijo?- Preguntó, quise decirle que no era de su incumbencia pero preferí mejor no hacerlo molestar.

-Tome... gracias por la habitación- Le pagué sin decir una palabra mas. Al darme la media vuelta pude ver un viejo retrato que combinaba con toda la casa, me quedé simplemente mudo al verla por lo que no pude evitar preguntar –Perdone... señora... quien es ella?- Pregunté sin mas apuntando mi dedo en dirección al retrato a la vieja que recién aparecía en mi rango visual.

-Ella era nuestra querida hija Kagome...- Aquel nombre no era común, tenía que ser la misma chica, entonces quizás decía la verdad, pero ahora me parecía mas insólito aun, ¿Cómo unos vejetes de quizás unos 80 ó 70 años de edad podían tener una hija de 18 años? –Ella murió cuando tenía 18 años, la encontraron en un matorral en donde habían muchos jazmines y rosas... eso sucedió hace casi 50 años... desde entonces hemos sido solo mi esposo y yo...-

Mi cara palideció, no dije ni una tan sola palabra; me dirigí a mi auto lo más rápido que pude, lo encendí a toda velocidad y nuevamente dirigí mi esperanzas al GPS en que me pudiera indicar como salir de aquel lugar tan extraño, para casualidad o suerte en esta ocasión funcionaba a toda perfección, mi celular que había perdido también la señal se recuperaba de milagro, no pude evitar marcar el número de Inuyasha sin obtener respuesta, mi corazón se aceleró al punto de parecer tener una taquicardia, manejé a la velocidad que pude ¿Cuánto era? Ni siquiera puedo recordar.

Finalmente mi padre respondía su celular, su voz se escuchaba cortada, casi ni pudieron expresar palabra alguna; yo gritaba cuanto podía pero sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Justo como ella me lo afirmaba, unas personas secuestraban a Inuyasha para luego matarlo, de haber estado yo en ese momento que era el que lo iba a recoger nos hubieran llevado a ambos teniendo el mismo destino fatal, ¿era el destino? ¿en realidad, había sido el mismo Inuyasha el que me alejaba de aquella situación? Jamás podría asegurarlo, ni siquiera pude expresar en voz alta aquella experiencia mas que recordarla en mis pesadillas.

Aquella tragedia ocurría hace más de 50 años y aun podía sentirla a flor de piel, mi corazón y mis entrañas se estrujaban al tener aquella pesadilla de manera recurrente. Mi hermano me demostraba cuanto me había amado y en su lugar yo amaría por él. La maldita posición y el dinero que tanto lograba obtener para él y mi familia era el que me llevaba a aquella experiencia tan dolorosa, en donde el único significado era que todo el dinero del mundo no consigue nunca la felicidad, uno se la forja con sus acciones, con suerte podemos conseguir una pareja que nos haga sentir bien el resto de nuestras vidas, nuevamente para mi fortuna yo encontraba la felicidad en una chica de 20 años llamada Rin, me daba 40 años felices de mi vida con tres hijos y muchos nietos, en la actualidad contaba inclusive con un par de bellos biznietos que les encantaba escuchar mis historias, pero nunca me animé a contar la mas bizarras de ellas.

**-Fin-**

_A veces __las historias reclaman ser escritas con tal insistencia que acabas escribiéndolas con tal de que se callen. __**Stephen King**_

Me encanta escribir, adoro el hacerlo; escribo sobre cualquier cosa y en esta ocasión y justo como lo dice el Sr. King a veces uno anda algo en la mente y no para de darle vueltas en la cabeza hasta que lo plasma en un par de líneas. Seguiré escribiendo aun cuando no reciba ningún review, aunque con comentarios es mejor ya que de esa manera podré mejorar o corregir algún error que tenga.

Gracias a cualquier por leer.


End file.
